


Scavenger Hunt

by mollysmonsters



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollysmonsters/pseuds/mollysmonsters
Summary: Hanna sets up a scavenger hunt for Spencer to enjoy.





	

_“Hey, it’s Hanna. I made a scavenger hunt for you, but I wanted to tell you about it before it started. I know that clues leading to who knows where has become such a bad thing in our lives, but you’re still Spencer Hastings. Before A stole it, this was fun for you. So I’m making it fun again tonight. All messages from me, all legit. Good luck. You’ll need it."_

Hanna was right. A corrupted it, but the prospect of a good, nothing-but-fun scavenger hunt made Spencer hungry with anticipation. Immediately, she snapped to attention. No one seemed to be approaching to give her the first clue, which meant she must already have it. She double checked her phone, but there were no new messages, just the voicemail Hanna left. After briefly inspecting her purse, she started looking around The Brew. Nothing seemed wrong or out of place. As she lifted her cup to make sure her coffee intake was sufficient for Hanna’s puzzle—no, game—she remembered how Sabrina had had to go to the back room to get more to-go cups. She drained her remaining coffee in one go and, sure enough, on the bottom of the cup was a message, marked with an odd shape to the side. A banana. A _Hanna_ banana. Spencer smiled. This was going to be fun.

***

Hanna took her all over Rosewood. The playground by the elementary school, the mall, the pool at the high school, the sign for Madrid Street, with a note there reading, “Closest I could get,” which was the only thing Spencer hadn’t figured out yet. She’d also had to drop by Hanna’s mom’s house and pretend to need to use the bathroom. Some of the clues were easy, but some took some doing to figure out.

It was fun. It was fun in a way finding clues hadn’t been for so many years. She was glad Hanna had given that back to her. There was just one more mystery to solve. She could tell this was leading somewhere, to some endgame, but she wasn’t sure where or what. It wasn’t her birthday, it wasn’t Christmas, it wasn’t anything special, so why was Hanna doing this now? And what was the final goal?

The last clue had taken her to the barn. She still didn’t know the ending, but figured she might as well go inside. She expected to find Hanna alone waiting for her, but Caleb was there too. 

“You win, Hanna,” he said, checking his watch. 

“Win what?” Spencer asked.

“We were betting on when you’d make it here. I’m only off by two minutes. Not bad."

“Hanna, this was incredible. Thank you so much. I needed something like this so badly."

“I’m glad you liked it. I hoped you would,” Hanna said, smiling.

“Did you figure out the pattern?” Caleb asked.

“At first, I thought it was places Hanna and I had been; important places in our friendship, but then the theory stopped fitting."

“You’re close,” Caleb said.

“It’s not just places for you and me, Spencer. It’s places for you and Caleb. And me and Caleb."

“Okay,” Spencer said, reorganizing the pattern in her head. “I guess Madrid Street was for us, then."

“Yeah, and Hanna and I had a date at a swim meet once."

“And your mom’s shower?"

Hanna grinned. “The first time I ever saw Caleb naked."

“Okay, that all makes sense, but I still don’t understand where this is going."

“Really? Because I think it’s been staring us in the face this whole time. The answer isn’t you and Caleb or me and Caleb. It’s all three of us. Together."

“Hanna, I—"

“No, listen for just a second. I don’t know if this is what you want. But I know this is what I want. It’s what we want. And you deserved to know this was an option."

“Caleb? What do you think?” Spencer asked, giving herself more time to process what Hanna had said.

“I’d never thought about it before either, but…it does make sense, doesn’t it?"

Spencer turned away from them. This must be the slowest her brain had ever worked. Were they really proposing what she thought they were? And Hanna came up with this elaborate hunt to, what, ask her out? This was crazy. This was not what she expected at all. But at the same time...

She felt a hand on her back. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Hanna whispered to her.

Spencer turned to face her. “I didn’t say that."

Hanna cupped Spencer’s chin but stopped before going any further. Caleb came over to them. They looked at her and she nodded. A had ruined surprises for her too and this definitely qualified as a surprise. But Hanna and Caleb had been able to give that back to her also. And so they kissed. And hugged. And talked. And kissed some more. And sat by the fire, feeling the warmth, the three of them together. And then maybe, they’d kiss a little more.


End file.
